Turn Me To The Dark Side
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: RATING MA for Mature Adult Content. Draco thinks Hermione is nothing more than a Mudblood until one day in the Prefects Bathroom, she turns out to be not as innocent as he thought. Might end up being a few oneshots within a larger story so it wont read like a typical novel. Keep this in mind and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco's POV

Dear Diary,

You know what I hate most about school? Having to get up at six in the morning so that i am guaranteed a decent breakfast. The bonus of being a wizard? The showers never run out of hot water. Being in my fifth year has some perks like being able to boss around the first years. I even have my own little slave, courtesy of my new position in the 'family business'. What else is new? Hmmm… oh yeah the know-it-all Mudblood is still pining after the weasel BUT you will never guess what she has tried this time!

She has started to wear more form fitting clothing and doing her makeup. His response was what got me going. He asked her "Why are you all girly all of a sudden, you look weird." HAHA even weasel is picking on her now.

Well it's time to beat the shower rush….not that it matters this year having a prefect badge gives me even more perks. Like the ability to use the prefects bathroom.

Draco'

He closed his diary and cast a spell to lock it tighter than Azkaban. He grabbed his change of clothes, shoved them into his school bag and walked down the hallway towards the prefects bathroom.

Hermione's POV

She reached over and turned the last tap off. Stepping into the bubble filled, pool sized bath tub, she sighed, relaxing into the prefects bathtub. She needed it after the aggravating statement Ron made the other day. She shook her head to rid herself of the memory.

"If he doesn't see me that way, i will find someone who does." She told herself, closing her eyes and sinking under the mass of bubbles.

NO POV

As hermione sunk under the bubbles, the door chimed to indicate that her time was up. She came up for air just as the final chime sounded. Unfortunately through the mass of water in her ears, she missed the final warning.

Draco opened the door, revealing a very full tub in front of him. "Awesome. This will save me some time." He murmured to himself. He quickly undressed and slipped into the water. As he waded across the pool, he noticed some robes across from him. He smirked when he realised they were a females.

As any perverted teen boy would, he quietly relaxed behind a mountain of bubbles waiting for the mystery girl to get out of the pool. Five minutes past before he heard a quiet voice from across the room.

"Shit shit shit! How could i have missed the chime! HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?" She called out nervously. He smirked to himself, hiding lower in the bubbles but still keeping her clothes visible.

She sighed in relief which only sent him into a frenzy below the water. He gulped in anticipation, his hand slipping into the warm water.

He saw her head pop out of the water, followed by her dark brown curly hair, slick to her back. As she rose completely out of the water he swallowed the lump in his throat as her perfect shaped bottom peaked out of the water as she climbed the stairs to her awaiting towel.

She bent forward, showing her glistening pussy, wet and ready. His member was throbbing in his hand as he pumped his hand against it. A small growl escaped his lips as she stood and turned towards him. Her. Breasts were perky and perfect. Her body, curvy in all the right places.

He pumped harder until he released his seed into the murky waters. His eyes met hers. She smiled as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Granger?!" He said

She merely smiled before resuming putting on her uniform. He stood in the bathtub in awe at what he had just done. Before he knew it she was dressed. She turned to him and said a quick "See you in class" before walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione's POV

'I can't believe that just happened! Hermione what were you thinking!' She scolded herself as she walked towards Herbology. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled the encounter and it sent shivers into her happy place. A small moan escaped her lips and she quickly looked around to hope no one noticed. Luckily for her she was the only one in ear shot. Sighing she continued her discussion with herself.

'I only did it to prove that i am attractive. There is no evidence of the encounter only his memory and mine. No one would otherwise believe him...ever. He wouldn't ever admit to jerking off to me anyway, a mere Mudblood.'

She rolled her eyes and entered the green house. Of course she was the first one there so she took out her books and sat down near the front of the class. She heard someone running down the hill outside. She turned her head just as Malloy entered the classroom.

He looked around before sitting opposite her. "What was that, Granger" he demanded angrily. "Hello, Malloy. Fancy seeing you here," she added flirtatiously. 'What was that? Why are you flirting with Malloy!' She scolded herself but did not show it on her face.

"Don't act like nothing happened! I know you and that...that was not you at all" he stumbled. "Well, if that's what you want to tell yourself to help you sleep at night, Malfoy, then go right ahead but i can tell you that just because i am a muggle born doesn't mean i can't do certain things. Another thing, it won't happen again." She added, looking down at her bag to collect her herbology books out for when class starts.

Professor Sprout entered the classroom and started writing notes on the board before Malfoy could respond. Hermione was grateful for her professors timing.

Draco's POV

He was about to retort when professor sprout entered. So he bit his tongue before sighing heavily. He noticed Granger getting out her things. He never brought a notebook to class. His friend Blaize always took notes for him, plus he preferred to listen and absorb rather than risk missing information anyway.

He took the opportunity to take Granger in completely, well in a slightly different light to earlier in the day. Her hair had dried from her bath and now hung loosely around her shoulders, the top half tied back off her face. Her face bore no makeup, just a couple of scars which seemed to be new from the colour of them.

Her uniform was more form fitting than he realised but he wasn't complaining. He let out a groan. "Is everything alright, Mr Malfoy" professor Sprout asked, turning around. He nodded quickly replying "Just stubbed my toe on the leg of the desk professor. Nothing to worry about" Draco refocused himself as other students filed into the classroom. 'Don't be stupid, Draco. You know you can't have her, in any way.' He told himself. Blaize sat down next to him, for which Draco was thankful for a distraction.

"Blaize" he acknowledged his presence as a sign of respect to his friend. "Draco, it's not like you to be early."

He merely replied "I must have mixed up the time" before turning to listen to today's lesson, avoiding looking at granger with every fibre of his being.

Granger was something Draco knew he couldn't have. She was a Mudblood, she was a gryffindor, and worst of all she was the best friend of his worst enemy who also happened to be the dark lords enemy. Unfortunately, the reasons he gave himself just made her forbidden to him. This in turn made him want her even more.

So he hatched a cunning plan in the back of his mind to get her back for what she did to him, forgetting to listen to the current Herbology lesson at all.

As classes finished for the day, Draco watched Granger back up her round the corridor alone. Her friends, Potter and Weasel, had left for the Great Hall ahead of her due to her pile of potions books she had requested for extra credit from slughorn. Granger was therefore alone and Draco could finally make his move of revenge.

He walked behind her quietly gaining on her. When he was close to her he whipped her around and she left out a scream as pushed her against the cobblestone wall. "Granger, I would have never picked you as a tease. If you're going to offer yourself to me, make sure you mean it." Draco said, his eyes filled with lust.

Hermione's POV

Her breath halted as she realised how close Malfoy was to her. She could feel his breath against her neck. His chest was pressed against hers and his crotch was growing hard against her right leg.

'there is only one way to sway this into my favour' she told herself. She seemed to hesitate for a minute which he noticed and smirked at. "Not so brave now re we Granger" he said. This only caused her to gain confidence. When he started to pull away, seemingly satisfied with her reaction, she quickly lent forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him it's full force on his lips.

She could tell he wasnt expecting it and pulled away, turning to pick up her things that had been dropped in the process. He just stood there once again shocked by the new Granger in front of him.

Before she left he spoke one last time "who are you?"

To which she responded "I am her dark side and i want you to set me free."

In the following silence she turned and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Draco behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Draco's POV

It had been three weeks since the day Hermione had made her proposition to him and the mere thought of it turned his head reeling. When the thoughts of her naked body infested his mind during class, he forced himself to think of his old aunt Burta's back mole incident of 1991. That quickly sorted out any issues from arising during class, so to speak.

However, when the thoughts plagued his mind every night, causing his briefs to tighten under the satin sheets, he finally allowed himself to get lost in her mystery, no matter how ashamed he felt for his thoughts being that of a Gryffindor. When he passed her in the corridor, he would only give her lust filled looks. This was only if her friends either were not around or did not notice his presence. She would return a smile or run her tongue suggestively along her top lip causing him to groan.

When Halloween season arrived, Draco saw his opportunity and seized it. "As you all know, your roster is up for renewal." Professor McGonagall stated at the prefects meeting.

"If you would please write your name next to your preferred partner on this list i will assign the rest. Remember, once the ink is on the paper, it cannot be changed until our next renewal in January." She warned Before placing the quill and parchment down.

Before anyone else had the chance, Draco stood quickly and scribbled his name next to Hermione's before making the excuse he needed to finish his potions essay. He noted their route quickly in his diary before turning out the door.

Hermione's POV

As she walked up to the table to sign her name, she saw it had already been scratched onto the paper. When she saw the name next to it she smiled inwardly before feigning a gasp. This brought the attention of her fellow Gryffindor's including her head of house. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, as you know there is nothing i can do. You heard the rules, unfortunately you will have to play nice with Mr Malfoy until January, no exceptions." She chortled before turning on her heel, leaving the prefects to figure out the rest of the roster in piece.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room to cover her excitement. She walked herself towards the library to find the Slytherin in question. As she rounded the last corner, she was yanked into the charms classroom, a hand muffled her scream.

The door slammed and whoever was holding her began to kiss her neck. "Did anyone ever tell you how much of a tease you are, Granger?" Malfoy voice filled her ears and she relaxed into his arms slightly.

"Never" she replied before pulling away slowly and turning to face him. "I've actually got something i need to tell you." She said shyly running her hand up her arm, looking around nervously.

Malfoy sneered "what, are you a Virgin?" He asked. She paused before speaking "actually, no I'm not" she sighed turning slightly.

This seemed to shock him more. "Wow, i never picked you as a…"

"Before you finish that sentence, i didn't want to do it." She said "i guess i sort of had it coming. He liked me and i liked him bu i had never even kissed a guy before so i didnt really know i was flirting." She explained.

Malfoy's expression went from lustful to something else she hadn't seen from him before, concern.

Draco's POV

"Granger, do you mean you were raped?" He asked carefully. She looked shocked in return. "What! No, i mean i sort of had it coming…" she started to explain.

"Granger, did you or did you not have sex? Yes or no" He asked

"Yes" she said slowly

He continued "did you want to do it in that moment? Yes or no" he asked.

"No, but.."

"No but's Granger. You were raped. No matter how many times the guy told you otherwise or how many times he continued to do sp and tell you it was your faulty for teasing him." He stated sadly

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Anyway it was a while ago but id still rather not talked about it. I just thought that it was information you should know since this, whatever this is, seems to be heading in that direction." She stated factually.

He nodded "So you are still thinking about this going that way? Why? I thought you liked weasel" he said honestly. He saw her flinch slightly. He frowned

"Was he the one who did that to you?"

"He really is a good guy, he loves me. He just doesn't know when I dont want to is all. I dont really have the opportunity to say anything" she said "he likes to gag me"

He choked on his own saliva. "You should always have a chance to say no. Just because he gags you and tells you he loves you does not make it okay to have sex with out your consent. Even if he is too dumb to realise that he is in fat raping you"

She shed a tear but wiped it away. "Look are you willing to do this with me or not?" She asked firmly.

He thought for a moment before answering

"On one condition: he stated calmly

"And what's that" she said hesitantly

"Let me make love to you first so you know what your first time should have been like" he said with no change to his demeanour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Draco's POV

Hermione merely nodded before he calmly took her mouth with his, passionately. Draco could feel her fingers rake softly up his back, which caused him to shiver. He felt her hands wander to the front of his zipper and he placed his hands on hers, motioning her to stop.

"I said i would make love to you first, Granger. I didn't say now." He sighed looking at her confused face.

"We have patrol tonight. We will end our patrol near the prefects bathroom. Then i will show you what you have been missing." He said. kissing her lips once more he then left her in the classroom to ponder in her own thoughts.

Draco continued about his day. He seemed to snap at his peers quicker than normal but otherwise from the on looker, he was the regular Draco Malfoy. Draco knew in himself that he was raging with anger. For Granger's sake he hoped he didn't run into weasel for the rest of the year.

It wasn't that he cared for Granger, what he had with her was purely sexual as she was still something he couldn't have. But it was the fact that weasel of all people would do something so beneath even that of a Slytherin. Draco made a point of avoiding and punishing those who even pondered the idea of it in Slytherin.

For Draco had been abused as a child and he refused to let anyone else have a thought of doing so in his sanctuary that was Hogwarts.

He would punish weasel, but first, he would try to mend whatever he had done to Granger. Then he would do as she had asked and bring her to the darkness.

Hermione's POV

As she stood to leave the dinner table, Ron grabbed her wrist gently. She winced but smiled. "Will you meet me tonight, Hermione? I miss you" he said kindly. She was glad she had an excuse. "I'm sorry I have patrol tonight, Ron and i am about to be late for it to start." She said quickly, trying to pull her wrist from his hand. This only caused him to tighten his grip.

"Maybe i can meet you on your rounds." He said suggestively. "I don't think that is wise, Ronald. I would have to deduct house points from you for being out past curfew. You know Professor McGonagall. 'No exceptions'" she mocked before removing her hand and walking out the door before he could say another word. She did see his eyes gleam with irritation and him whisper something under his breath. She did not have time for his threats right now or she would lose house points for being late for her patrol duties.

As she reached Professor McGonagall's office, she saw him already there waiting for her. She smiled politely, waving at her professor who then marked her present before letting them leave for the night.

He hadn't said anything, he just walked beside her quietly. As they turned the corner out of view, he pushed her against the wall, placing her hands gently above her head as he kissed her neck. "I have wanted this for so long, Granger. You have no idea." He said trailing kisses along her collar bone. She let out a soft moan in pleasure before he pulled away, smiling gently at her reddening cheeks.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet. We have plenty of time tonight." He added before continuing on their rounds as if nothing had happened.

"Malfoy, i must tell you that something happened between Ron and i just before i left dinner that worries me." She said calmly. He stopped her "did he hurt you?"

She shook her head "no just threatened that he would have his way with me tonight while i was on patrol." This made Malfoy smile.

"I'd like to see him try. With me here and you now knowing that he was in fact abusing you, we could easily take him on." He said before continuing on their patrol route.

As the minutes turned to hours, they shared a few intimate moments when there was no sign of other students. Things gradually became more heated as the night went on. As they rounded the final corner towards the end of their route, they stopped at the prefects bathroom.

Draco's POV

He opened the door for her "After you" he said politely, smiling at her with lust filled eyes.

She blushed and entered, with him close behind.

She turned as he locked the door behind them and selected the longest time frame on the timer so it would not open for another hour.

Hermione busied herself with filling the bath when his hand touched the stop of hers, urging her to stop. She stood slowly, feeling his body pressed against hers from behind.

"I just have one question" she stated, with a shaky voice, it was clear she was nervous. "Anything" he replied kissing her gently on the neck but pausing to hear what she had to say.

"Please call me, Hermione when we do this." She responded shyly.

He was slightly shocked but could understand her reasoning. "Of course, Hermione and please call me Draco if you wish."

"Thank you, Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He heard her sigh and she walked towards the now full pool sized tub. She started to undo her uniform robes. Draco stepped forward and placed his hand on hers.

"Let me, Hermione." Was all he said as he turned her to face him. He could tell she was nervous and slightly shy. He welcomed this for he knew she had never been cared for this way.

"Let me know at any point if you want me to stop" he added, sticking his index finger carefully under her chin and tilting it up so he could look her in the eyes.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and started to skilfully undress her. The cloak fell in a pool around her feet, her shirt and skirt soon followed, leaving her clad in her plain underwear.

Her instinct was to cover herself, but he placed his hands carefully on hers and moved them away.

"You are beautiful, Hermione. Don't let anyone tell you any different" Draco reassured her. His hands slowly let go of her hands and traced gently to her hips. He looked for her approval and with a nod of her head he slowly pulled her panties down to the floor, caressing her skin with his mouth as he went. First he kissed her hip, earning a slight moan in approval from her. Her hand went to his head and urged him closer.

He groaned with anticipation but he knew he had to take this slow for her sake. He kissed the top of her inner thigh, teasing her with his breath before returning to his feet.

He reached around her, locking her lips in a passionate kiss as he undid her bra. He cupped her breasts gently as he pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, earning another moan from Hermione.

"Draco…" she moaned

He stopped instantly "Do you want to continue? As i said we can stop at any time." He asked her. She looked at him and smiled "I want this, Draco. Please" she almost begged him to continue.

Draco had finished getting her undressed and Hermione went to remove his clothes.

"No Hermione. Today is about you. Why don't you get in the water and ill meet you there?" He asked her. She nodded and walked toward the water, diving in gracefully.

Draco groaned. Never had a girl ever been able to cause this much of a reaction in him. He had to get a grip no matter how hard he was or how much he wanted to take her and fuck her into next century.

He quickly disrobed and dove in the water.

As he swam up to her, he pressed her against the closest wall, pushing his naked body against hers in the water. Although there were a lot of bubbles, it was clear to both of them just how naked they were together.

Hermione ran her hands down his back again and he could feel his member press harder into her thigh. She gasped at the sensation. He smirked before kissing her deeply. He felt her hand wander around from his lower back and he allowed her to touch him for the first time.

She broke the kiss and looked at him in awe. "Good to know that I'm impressive in comparison." He smirked. She hit him playfully before he pushed himself between her legs, causing her to wrap them around his waist.

He replaced her hand with his and he touched the end of his throbbing member against her entrance. He felt the awaiting warmth of her folds' i can't believe this is happening' he thought to himself before asking her one final time.

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

She merely nodded placing her hand on his, guiding his member into her awaiting folds. They both moaned at the new contact between them. He slowly went deeper inside her, filling her gently, allowing her to become accustomed to his size as he went.

She held onto his shoulders to steady herself in the tub as he filled her to his hilt. The stayed like that, both breathing heavily. Draco kissed her on the shoulder before looking into her eyes. Her emotions confused him and he was about to question her again when she started to move her hips, telling him she was comfortable and ready for him to move.

He groaned, unable to hold himself back for much longer but he moved with her, grinding closer every time to her centre. It wasn't long before Draco heard Hermione moan in orgasm.

But Draco didn't stop there. They continued like that, Hermione wrapped up in Draco's arms. Before long Draco spoke "Hermione, I can't last much longer. I need to go faster, please help me cum inside you" he pleaded, staring lustfully into her eyes.

"Its all i want, cum for me Draco."


End file.
